


What's So Good About Picking Up the Pieces

by grand_king_oikawa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex, Weed, druggie ed, druggie winry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_king_oikawa/pseuds/grand_king_oikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward's life fell apart 5 years ago. He started over as a new person. No longer in the military, Edward becomes a freelance alchemist, taking any job that so happens to come his way. Ed is also a hardcore stoner, spending most of his job money on weed. There is nothing left for him to do except help his brother accomplish what he couldn't, become what he couldn't, and most importantly, succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edward sighed, throwing his phone onto the couch beside him. He ran his hand through the rainbow streaks in his golden-blonde hair.  Winry had just called him and she sounded shit-faced drunk.  That meant Edward had to go pick up his automail mechanic before she did something to get arrested. The little freelance alchemist dragged his body off the couch, searching for a clean t-shirt. He had just made a new bong out of some broken beer bottles he found in his house. All Edward wanted to do was to get high and try out his new bong.  He grabbed his keys, nodding goodbye to the picture of Alphonse on the wall. It was the closest thing Ed had to his brother. For the past 4 years, Alphonse had been training up North with Izumi, Ed’s ex-teacher before he started smoking weed.  His brother had no idea he did drugs. Shaking his head, the blonde alchemist jumped in his truck and headed towards Winry. He knew exactly where she’d be.  The Dark Chimera bar was overflowing. It was stuffy and claustrophobic, but Winry wasn’t hard to find. She was sprawled out on the bar, her blonde hair flowing in messy tangles over her face.  Ed sighed again, shoving his small body through the crowd towards the prone figure of his automail mechanic. Grunting, Ed threw the prone body over his shoulders and shoved his way back out of the bar, dumping Winry’s passed out body in the backseat. Edward was halfway to his house when he felt two soft hands grasping at his chest. “Winry, not now, I’m driving hon,” Edward said absently, attempting to remove her hands. Winry whined and continued her stroking. She reeked of vodka. The former fullmetal alchemist groaned internally as the blonde automail mechanic tumbled out the truck and proceeded to throw up whatever she had consumed that day all over Edward’s lawn. “Come on hon, let’s go inside, kay,” Edward soothed as Winry began to cry. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her into his house and gently placing her on his bed. He would sleep on the couch after he got high. Winry moaned.

                “Edwardddd…let’s have sexxxxxxxxxxx. I waannnaa be fucked soooo bad right now,” Winry slurred, clumsily attempting to remove her bra. Ed was used to this. Winry was always stupidly horny when she was drunk. Besides, last Ed checked, the rumors were that Winry was sleeping with Ling. Ignoring the blonde girl’s protests, Edward exited the room, closing the door quietly. He was exhausted and wanted to get high.  He started packing his bong and inhaled deeply, letting his lungs fill with smoke. He savored the taste, wondering where Envy got such good weed, enjoying the rush of euphoria. Edward sank lower into the couch as smoke filled the room.  Someone knocked on the door.  Ed ignored it. The same someone knocked again, this time more insistently.

                “Hey Fullmetal. I know you’re in there. I came to see ya,” it was Colonel Roy Mustang, Ed’s old friend and superior when he was in the military. He hadn’t spoken to Roy for three years. What did he want now.  _Shit shit shit shit shit._ Edward hastily stuffed the bong under the couch cushion and grabbed the can of air freshener. It was empty. The blonde alchemist ran his hands through his hair. He was fucked. He knew he had to let Roy in, after all, the flame alchemist knew Edward was home and would probably burn his door down if he didn’t open and Edward really didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of that. He groaned internally and opened the door. Roy Mustang strode in, cocky as always.  “Fullmetal, why does it smell like…like pot in here?” Roy inquired. Sighing, Ed pulled out his bong, expecting the colonel to look disappointed or angry. Instead, Roy looked curious. “Hey, Fullmetal, can I maybe try some of that. I’ve always wanted to. The closest I’ve gotten to smoking weed is a vape pen. Don’t tell Riza though,” Roy smirked. Edward almost dropped the bong. He was shocked. Prestigious Roy Mustang, doing weed. It was hilarious.

                “Sure, I’ll teach ya,” Ed repacked his bong, demonstrating to the older man how to inhale properly before passing the bong to Roy. “Here, now you try. Be careful, if this is truly your first time it might overwhelm you, but damn, it’s fucking good.” Roy took a huge hit, coughed, gagged, and grinned, passing the bong to Ed. The room filled with smoke.

                “Damn, Fullmetal, this is good shit, wheredya get this. And can I come over and do this more often cause, cause this is fucking awesome,”  Roy giggled. Ed grinned and nodded. High Roy Mustang was so different from regular uptight Roy Mustang. He was actually fun to be around. Ed had lost count of how many hits Roy had taken. Not that he had counted from the beginning, but it seemed like a lot for a first-timer. Both alchemists sat on the couch, basking in their weed induced highs. Suddenly, Roy shot up and bolted out the door. Ed looked up in surprise until he heard the sound of someone puking outside. It was Roy. “Jesus, how many hits did you take you idiot,” Ed stroked the retching flame alchemist’s back.  Roy stopped convulsing long enough to hold up 8 fingers. “Dammit, I should have told you to slow down. This is what happens when you take too many bong hits at once dumbass,” Edward said, “There is so much fucking puke on my lawn it’s not even funny anymore. I’m taking you home Roy, you’re too baked to function right now.” The little blonde alchemist attempted to drag the flame alchemist into his truck. “Dammit, you’re heavier than Win, move your fucking legs Roy I can’t carry you.”  It took 15 minutes to get to Roy’s house. Ed knew the way. He dragged the colonel up the steps. The door was unlocked, and standing at the threshold was Riza Hawkeye. Edward almost dropped Roy as Riza stared both alchemists down.

                “Hello Fullmetal, long time no see, ho have you been?” Riza’s face warmed up slightly, “And what happened to that idiot in your arms?”

              “Um, he got..food poisoning, and puked in my yard so…I brought him home…so…are you two a thing now?” Ed stuttered, trying to find a plausible excuse for Roy’s behavior.

                “That idiot, I told him not to eat that shrimp at lunch, and yes, we are now a thing,” The blonde woman smiled, gently removing Roy from Ed’s arms in time for the black-haired colonel to puke all over the floor. Riza grimaced, gently setting her partner down on the couch before bidding Ed goodnight, leaving the blonde to his own devices. The last thing Ed remembered was passing out on his couch.

  Edward woke up to find Winry lying on top of him, playing with the rainbow streaks in his hair. She was softly sobbing into his chest.  “Eddddddd…my head hurts and I thought you were dead cause you were just layin there like all still and shit,” she sobbed.  Ed was more used to Winry’s antics than he’d like to admit. He knew all too well that Winry’s vodka hangovers cause her to become stupidly emotional. Sitting up, he scooped his automail mechanic’s small body into his arms, cuddling with her until she calmed down.  After her cries quieted, Ed set her down and shuffled to the kitchen, rummaging through his pantry in search of bagels. The only way to make Winry better was to feed her grease. Lots of grease, and Ed made the best bacon, egg, cheese, and ham bagels. They were perfect for hangovers, especially Winry’s. Soon, the smell of bacon and frying bread wafted through the house. Edward set two on a plate and poured two cups of instant coffee. It was shitty, but better than nothing. Winry smiled when he approached with the food. They sat and ate together, savoring the taste of the melody of bacon, egg, and ham together. Ed gently placed his coat over Winry’s thin shoulders before carrying her out to his truck, careful to avoid the two piles of puke on the lawn. He’d clean it up later. “Come on Winry, let’s get you home,” Edward whispered into the smaller girl’s ear.

                “Not yet . Let’s have some fun…Edward,” Winry licked Ed’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it casually in the front seat of the car. She dragged the shorter blonde alchemist into the backseat, slamming the door and ripping her shirt off.  Ed grinned, allowing Winry to perch on top of him and remove his pants. Edward grabbed Winry, kissing her neck while stroking her abdomen. Winry screamed, removing the rest of hers and Ed’s remaining clothes.


	2. Al Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small bit of EdWin smut :)

Edward felt mildly guilty about this, but he gave in to Winry, letting her do what she pleased with his body. He felt himself getting hard and smiled. Winry was still hot. Edward grabbed Winry and kissed her mouth passionately, reaching for her breasts with his other hand. Winry stroked his erect dick, massaging it as Edward moaned in pleasure. It was dark. No one would see them. Edward sat up, reaching his hand into Winry’s pants, massaging her clit as the latter wailed in pleasure. He felt Winry’s wetness on his hand, removing it, and tasting her. Winry continued to toy with his dick, occasionally licking her fingers until both blondes collapsed on top of each other, breathing heavily. Ed helped Winry redress herself before throwing on his pants. He had carelessly thrown his shirt dangerously close to puke and he didn’t like to take chances with things like that. Winry was humming happily all the way back to downtown where Ed dropped her off with a small kiss on the cheek and one of his rare smiles that a person could see in his golden eyes.   
The alchemist figured he might as well buy more food while he was in town. He wandered around the store, throwing random things in the cart, careful to avoid the dreaded milk. Ed grabbed cereal, beer, cheese, bagels, bread, a box of doughnuts and danishes from the discount rack, cookies, random fruit, broccoli, pork, and potatoes. He actually felt like cooking for once. Rice with stir fry sounded good to him. Ed hoped that Roy might come to visit him again. He was lonely, living by himself with only the drunk horny Winry for company. He almost wished Al would come back, but he didn’t want his brother to see what a mess he was, what a failure he was.   
Edward was relaxing on his couch, watching hockey and vaping when he heard a loud crash and someone knock on the door. There was a muffled voice. The voice said something that Ed couldn’t quite make out, but it sounded like “Brother are you in there?” Ed almost screamed. It was Al. Al had come home. The blonde alchemist opened the door with trembling hands to see a huge suit of armor standing in the doorway. Al. His brother. The one whom Ed hadn’t seen in 4 years was there, in Ed’s house. The smaller of the two brothers crashed into the bigger one. Edward was unbelievably happy, forgetting why he hadn’t wanted Al to come back for the past for years. Edward felt a flicker in the back of his mind, like he had forgotten to do something. He couldn’t figure out what. He had gone shopping, he had made sure Winry was safe, he had gotten paid, and he had forgot about his weed stuff. It was sitting there, in plain sight, on his couch. It was the one thing Edward wanted to hide most from Al, to make sure Al didn’t become like him. A pathetic stoner kid. Edward turned red, stumbled back, clumsily attempting to keep Al from seeing the massive collection on his couch. It was too late. Al started to speak, started inquiring, and Ed couldn’t hold himself together any longer. Edward cried for the first time in 3 years. Al hugged his older brother. He hated seeming him like this and wanted answers. He wanted to know why his brother was such a broken mess. Ed stopped crying. He looked up, straight into his brother’s eyes.  
“Okay Al. You wanna know the story of why I got here. I’ll tell you. I think you’re ready.”


End file.
